A conventional fishing reel constructed as described above is used by an angler such that he casts the line drawn out from the rotatable spool, or draws it out beforehand to a predetermined length and then throws the fishing ring (e.g., a lure) attached to the end of the line to a target point to catch a fish, such as a black bass. In the latter technique, he grips the line with his hand to draw it out of the spool, so that the direction in which the line is drawn out is variable. The angler, even when using a fishing reel provided with line guide rods, may often pull it in a direction such that it comes out of the guide rods.
A fishing reel has been proposed which is provided with a pair of guide rods positioned in front of the spool and between a pair of opposite side plates so that the line is drawn out from the spool to pass between the guide rods.
In this type of fishing reel, the line, when drawn out perpendicularly to the axis of rotation of the spool, is guided smoothly by the guide rods, thereby avoiding wearing of or damage to the line. The line, however, when pulled lengthwise of the guide rod, may contact with the front corner of the side frame carrying the guide rods. As a result, a problem exits in that the line may be worn or damaged, thus resulting in its becoming prone to snapping during fishing.